Destiny: Aingel
by Alcapacien
Summary: A new girl, born in Europe, raised in Japan, and now back in Europe...what fun! finished
1. Sorting! YAY!

**Destiny: Part One**

Chapter One: Sorting

She walked up the rugged, dirt path, surveying the surrounding woods with her brilliant green eyes. The trees were tall, and some were gloomy looking, but you could still tell they had life. Her bright jade eyes could see small trails weaving in and out of trees, like the intricate twisting of a snake, and sometimes she heard the flight of a bird. Glancing up, jade eyes reflected millions and millions of stars dotting the sky like cities on a map. And in the middle, as if it was the capital city, was the moon; almost full.

Suddenly, when rounding a corner, a giant, rusty, old gate loomed up in front of her. She could see the shape of a figure standing behind the golden looking bars and took in a deep breath and pushed her long auburn hair behind her shoulders. She walked through the gates and up to the elderly man. When noticed that there was no one out on the lawns but him, she smiled.

Aingel turned to look at the older man. He had a long, white-silver beard and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. Just by looking at him, she could tell that he was a very kind man, and loved justice. Aingel's eyes widened as she realized that she was standing in front of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome Ms. Alcastrina," he said. Aingel was surprised to find that he was speaking Japanese.

Aingel then smiled, she new that he had gone out of his way to make her feel at home for the one year that she would be here to finish her studies. She had moved from Japan because her father was going to be the ambassador England. She had to leave behind her school Mahou No Gakkou and all her friends. What was one of the hardest things leaving there was that she had to stop her sword lessons. But she had been told that she could practice out on the lawns in her free time.

"Hello Headmaster," Aingel replied, coming out of memories.

He smiled and began to lead her up the hill to the castle. As Aingel got closer, she could see that it was at least 7 stories high, and many rooms. There was a brilliant light coming out from a row of about 20 ceiling to almost floor windows. She sighed as she realized that she was going to have to get up in front of people. She hated doing that.

In the Great Hall, the whole school but the teachers were wondering. Where was the Headmaster? The First Years looked frightened and some were staring up at the enchanted ceiling, tonight it was unusually bright and clear. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly were sitting in a row at the Gryffindor table and chatting casually when the huge doors burst open.

At the loud bang, all the noise ceased and hundreds of heads swiveled around to look. In walked the Headmaster. Following him seemed to be a young woman. She had long, auburn hair and extremely bright jade eyes. Standing at 5'6", she was skinny. But just by how she walked and the gracefulness of her figure, you could tell her strength.

The First Years standing in front of the hall, moved out of the way for their new Headmaster. Some nervously smiled back at the kind smile he gave them. They just stared at the girl who followed him. She was very mysterious and scary. She wouldn't even look up at them, and had a serious blush.

One by one the new students were sorted till only the girl and Professor Dumbledore were left. She looked nervous as Dumbledore began to speak to her in a very foreign language, but by the end she was giving him a small smile.

Professor Dumbledore started to talk, "This year we are privileged to have Japan's Ambassador's daughter, Aingel C. Alcastrina. She has moved here from Japan and knows some English. So please excuse her if she asks about a word or says something you don't know or understand."

With that Aingel walked nervously over to the chair and sat down on it and slowly pulled the hat over her head.

(Aingel's P.O.V.)

When the hat slid onto my head, it started talking to me in Japanese. I smiled; I was having a conversation with a hat in Japanese! He talked about houses or something and at the end in English he shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!!"

I took off the hat and turned around to look at Dumbledore. He saw my confused look and smiled kindly as he nodded his head at a table who was clapping. Smiling at him, I took off the hat and walked over to the table. The only seat left was across from two boys and a girl. Sighing, I sat down and waited for the food.

When the food appeared out of thin air in front of me, I gave a small jump, but no one noticed. I started to cautiously take some food and put it on my plate. When no one yelled at me, I began eat while listening to the people around me trying to understand all they were saying.

Author's Note: Hey all!! I am reposting this new and improved (I hope!!). I would like to give a **_BIG_** thanks to Nycteris for helping me out lots with this. Mahou No Gakkou means 'School of Witchcraft' in Japanese. (Thanks again Nycteris for helping me there!!) I hope you enjoyed this and please, please review!!


	2. After Sorting

Chapter 2: After Sorting

As Hermione half listened to the conversation that the boys were having about Quidditch, she looked up to see the new girl, Aingel she reminded herself, looking around confused. 'Poor thing, just moved here, can't understand us that well, and now she knows no one.'

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. You're Aingel right?"

"Oh...um hello, my name is Aingel. It is nice to meet you Hermione, Ron and Harry."

Aingel heard Harry sigh in relief and looked strangely at him. Oh! He was the one who lived! Idiot, don't make a big mess now.

Trying to keep up the conversation she said, "It's been forever since I have been back in Europe. And now it seems like I am only visiting, not coming home."

"So you're not native Japanese?" Ron asked his curiosity piqued.

"No, I moved from Wales when I was two. I grew up speaking only Japanese so now I must try to relearn English."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you wearing the robes? The black pants and white top go with it, I guess, but shouldn't you be in uniform like us?" Harry asked.

"I didn't have time to change; I used a portkey into Hogsmade and walked here."

As they started to talk more and more, the food grew cold. None of the four were hungry; they were too focused on their conversation. When the topic switched to Quidditch, the boys discovered that Aingel had been the star beater of her school. Her school had played against other near by schools, not against itself. Just as Harry, the team caption, was telling her about the try-outs that were coming up, they heard a cold, sneering voice behind them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potty, Weasel, and Beaver trying to make little Miss. Foreign join their stupid little Dream Team?"

Aingel turned around. In front of her was a boy with stormy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was a real bishonen, she thought. She wasn't aware that she had said that aloud till she noticed that Hermione was staring at her.

"What?"

"Um, how should I say this? You just called Mal-ferret a 'bishonen'...what does that mean?"

Aingel blushed and muttered, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh, is that some sort-of Japanese insult?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Make me."

"Why you little," Ron was cut off as Aingel smoothly cut in.

"Well you might want to back off because some of us don't need only wands and fist to defend themselves."

"Already threatening me? Not a good idea and here I was trying to extend a helping hand." He gave a fake sigh, "oh well, there goes your chance."

"Oi, for a bishonen, you have a _huge _ego."

"You might want to teach your friend some manners Potter."

"Now, what is this?"

A Prefect was standing above them looking at them over glasses perched on a sharp nose. His lips were in a line as he glared at them. It was like he thought they were purposely insulting him.

"Oh, Mr. Prefect, it is nothing. Mal-Draco was just introducing himself to me. I am a new student you know."

"Well if that is all, Draco, stay at your own table from now on."

"Yes sir," Draco said sarcastically as he stalked off with his cloak billowing behind him as if he was Snape.

The Prefect gave one last stare at Aingel and her friends before walking back to the table he had come from and sitting down with his other haughty friends. The sixth years shrugged and went back to eating. By the time desserts had come out, they had gotten on the topic of Dances.

"Aingel, you have to let me help you out with your costume for the Halloween Dance!"

"Ok...."

"What about..."

"That's girls for you Ron," Harry commented as he watched with amusement as Ron gaped at the girls who were talking about something far in the year.

Hermione and Aingel both stopped talking and glared at Harry, who quaked with fear. He could stand Hermione, but two Hermione's? And Aingel seemed to be worse then Hermione! 'I better lay low': both boys thought simultaneously.


	3. Costume

Chapter Three: Looking For Costumes

October 27, 2003

The four, who were now like the calmer Marauders, were out and about in Hogsmeade looking for costumes. The girls had ditched Harry and Ron saying that they couldn't know what they were until Halloween. The boys sulked off and went to another store as the girls walked chatting into Madame Malkin's Robes. They went through each costume, and as they reached the end of the row, they found the perfect one for Aingel. It was a Medieval Era type dress with a very deep green silk bodice with embroidered gold flowers. The skirt part was a dark forest green silk and had shimmering material around three-fourths of it only leaving the front part exposed. The sleeves were dark green like the bodice and at the bottom had a design on them. Next to it was a black cloak that the back would billow around her in a mysterious way.

Hermione squealed with delight and pushed Aingel into the changing room. She paced back and forth for the few minutes it took Aingel to change. As Aingel stepped out of the dressing room, almost everyone looked and stared. It was as if the dress and cloak were made for her. The dress fit like a glove and wasn't to revealing. The cloak hid her sheath but the very tip of the hilt poked out. When she had put on the dress, her hair magically was let down and a small part from each side of her head was taken back and twisted in with a golden ribbon. Her hair met at the back and gave her a very Queen of Old look.

Aingel, seeing the stares, looked down at her feet, which were in elegant brown strapped sandals, and blushed very deeply.

"Aingel, before we ruin the surprise, go ahead and change. We have found your costume, and don't forget. I am doing your make-up!"

"Yes m'am."

By the time Aingel got out, Hermione had found her outfit. It was a deep red dress that had gold and black trim along the sleeves. She had a hood connected to it and that had the same trim. There was a belt that went around her waist to. When she pulled up her hood, her hair turned darker and became strait. Her feet were in blood red slippers that were perfect for the outfit.

"I am so doing your makeup!!"

"Better you then me," Hermione said with a smile that looked demonic due to her hood.

The girls paid for their clothes and walked out and across to this Jewelry store they had never seen before. It was kind-of run down, but the sign outside said: The Dwarves Jewelry. It had many necklaces and rings in the window that glittered in the sun light.

The girls walked in warily, they didn't know if this was a trick. Once they stepped into the shop, it was like a different world. There was jewelry all over, but nothing could compare to anywhere, magic or not. The owner, hearing the bell came out from the back. He was in a vest and knickers that were a matching tan. The shirt under it was a bright yellow. His hair was brown gray as was his beard that almost reached the floor.

"Bomber at your service": He said with a bow.

"Aingel and Hermione at yours kind sir," Aingel replied with an even deeper bow. She had heard of this store, it was run by dwarves and everyone knew that they were the best at crafting.

"How may I serve you two lovely Ladies today?"

"We are looking for a necklace that matches a red robe that looks slightly demonic and a Queen of Old outfit."

"Ah, right this way misses."

They followed him over to a stand that was full of deep blue and green necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. Aingel sucked in a deep breath, they were beautiful! "Master Dwarf, you and your friends have really out done your selves this time."

"Thank you, now if this kind Lady would follow me, I have some old Slayer jewels."

Aingel stayed were she was as Hermione followed the dwarf over to the counter. There he pulled out a small chest that was full with a necklace with a deep, deep red ruby. It came with matching earrings and a golden band that went around her head with another ruby drop hanging from it.

"I was told years ago by a very wise wizard to hold onto this and that one day two young witches would come in asking to see this and the Queen of the Old times jewelry. I believe this was destined for you. I will give it to you for 5 gold coins"

"But that is two little!"

"Not if the prophecy comes true, then you will have truly repaid me."

Hermione sighed and handed over the money and gently closed the small chest and put it into her bag. Aingel walked over with a silver metal band with a deep forest green drop hanging from it. There was a slender silver necklace that had a small forest green drop hanging from it. She had four earrings. Two would go on the bottom and were silvery, but the two that would go at the tips of her ears were a mixture of silver and green. Bomber charged her no more then Hermione or no less. He promised that they could always find his shop if they tried hard enough and any owl could reach him. They said goodbye and promised to come back and left the shop.

Stepping out, they saw it was nearly dark and broke into a run and arrived at the carriages just as other students were getting in. Since they were too late to find there friends, they jumped into the nearest carriage and almost died in disgust. In front of them were Malfoy and his two goons.

"Well, well boys, what do we have here? If it isn't the lovely Aingel and her bucktoothed friend Granger; what might you be up to?"

"Stuff it Malfoy."

"Oh, I am shaking with fear."

Before anyone saw it, Aingel had whipped out her wand and was pointing it at Draco's heart. His eyes widened and he began to open and close his mouth like he couldn't breathe properly.

"Don't try me Malfoy, I won't hesitate next time." Aingel put her wand in her pocket and jumped out onto the lawn in front of the gaping doors.

Hermione began to laugh as Draco shakily climbed out of the carriage. "I haven't seen him so scared since our first year, were he ran into Voldemort. He nearly wet his pants then, I wonder if he did now?"

Aingel dissolved into laughter which pealed like bells through the Great Hall causing her admires to sigh with longing. (A/n to bad that doesn't happen in real life, you know?) She sat down next to Ron and set her bag in the seat next to her.

"So Ron, find your costume today?"

"Yeah, I would tell you, but this funny short man said not to mention it to anyone but Harry until the time of the dance, weird how we knew."

"Poor Ron, he is going to be hounded by little people for the rest of his life."

"Oh shut up!"

"Yes sir caption sir."

Ron began to hit his head on the table constantly saying Oi, Oi, Oi. When he stopped Aingel commented: "Just as I thought, there is now a dent in the table. Pretty hard head there you have buddy-o-boy."


	4. Focus Changes! WOOT!

Chapter Four: The Dance

October 31, 2003 5:30 p.m.

Aingel and Hermione disappeared up into there room as the other two boys continued their chess game. Aingel stepped into the bathroom and slid on her dress. Her ears grew pointier and her hair was magically put back and up. She slid on her shoes and put the ornamental head band on. She slowly put in the earrings wincing as she reopened holes in her ears, she hadn't worn them in a while. The necklace let the drop hang down till it was right about the top of her bodice.

Hermione quickly changed and conjured up a mirror to help her see as she put her jewelry on. She pulled her hood on her head, but back some so people could see her face. Aingel came out and did something that made her look demonic, mysterious, and good at the same time. Hermione studied Aingel's face for awhile before deciding what to do. She brushed some light green eye blush (A/n don't use makeup so I don't know what it is called) and gave her a small tube of reddish lipstick to make her lips seem darker. When they both looked in the mirror, they saw that they wouldn't be recognized. They grinned and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak that Aingel had and slipped out into the hallway of crowded students. Together they reached the doors and whisked off the cloak, and Aingel shrunk it so it would fit in her shoe.

Winking at each other, they separated and walked to separate sides of the room. They had agreed that if they meet up, they shouldn't 'know' each other and after the dance, they would meet up at the picture of Sir Anthony on the fifth floor. Aingel was slowly walking towards the drinks, when a figure stepped out into her path.

She looked up and saw that he was tall, very tall and had a mysterious air around him. His hair was long, blonde, and stopped at the middle of his back. It was up in an intricate braid. His clothes contrasted hers in a very light green color. Around his head was a slender silver band. His eyes were steely blue and stared mischievously into hers. There was an intricately made leather quiver hanging off his back. In his left hand he held a mahogany bow. On the bow were carved leaves and the string was such a pure white, it practically glowed.

"Care to dance milady?"

"I would be delighted to. May I inquire the name of the kind sir I am dancing with?"

"Ah, you will find out later, though we are in the same house if I am correctly guessing by the colors you are wearing."

Aingel silently cursed herself as she was twirled around the room. Of course someone would think she was Slytherin. She was wearing silver and green! Aingel gave a small sigh, but didn't realize that her Mysterious Man had heard her.

"Am I disappointing you?"

"What? Oh no, I was just thinking."

"Of what was your mind focusing on? Not that I am trying to be rude of course."

Aingel franticly searched her head and came up with an answer: "This party is a little slow and boring, do you agree?"

"Yes...shall we go outside?"

"That is fine with me."

Aingel allowed herself to be gently guided outside to a bench under a secluded tree. She sank gracefully down onto the bench while the man remained standing. Aingel gazed up at him through her eyelashes; he was staring intently at her. A slight blush charmed her cheeks as she quickly lowered her eyes; his eyes were unnerving her. A smooth, warm hand cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. Aingel complied and her blush deepened. The eyes held an emotion that made her even more unnerved and embarrassed. They held Lust.

Steely blue eyes slowly got closer and closer until lips were pressed against Aingel's. Startled she didn't fight back at first. But when his tongue tried to open her mouth, she broke apart and slapped him. He stared shocked at her as a red mark slowly grew across his face. Then his once handsome face grew red in anger.

"Do you know who you just slapped?!?!"  
"No, and frankly I don't give a care!!"

Aingel stood up and tried to leave but her wrist was grabbed and, not gently, she was twisted around. His face was just inches away again, but Aingel was to far outrage to care.

"No one slaps Draco Malfoy and gets away with it."

"This is even better, me, a Gryffindor, got to slap Draco Malfoy! This gets better; it was me, your worst enemy's friend Aingel!"

"Why you little-"

Draco stopped in the middle of his sentence and slapped her hard. It brought tears to Aingel's eyes, but she had faced worse. Draco had let go of her wrist so that he may hurt her more, but before he could, Aingel had her wand out and pointed at his heart.

"Don't touch me ever again, or else I **_will_** kill you."

Draco stood there motionless as he watched her walk off. Once she was gone, he sank to his knees in fright; he never wanted her to point that wand in his direction again.

(Focus on Hermione)

Hermione walked off towards where the band was playing. This year, Dumbledore got a rock-n-roll/punk band to play. She had never heard of them, but they were called Phenomenon. Hermione stood in front of them for awhile so she didn't notice when someone came up behind her. Someone touched her shoulder and she jumped about five feet in the air.

"I am sorry miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione turned around and was shocked. In front of her was a King, or what seemed to be a King, that was dressed exactly like Aingel! He had the same color of dark, forest green tunic and breeches and in his hand was a light maple bow in his hand. On it was carved what seemed to be words in a different language. His quiver on his back was full of the same light colored arrows that had dyed feathers.

"That is okay sir, what is your name?"

"My name is...George, George Cooper."

"Well George, my name is Hermione Granger."

"So now that we are properly aquatinted, Hermione, what do you think of this band?"

"I love it, I have never heard of them, but they are great! Too bad Aingel can't hear this. I have a feeling she is outside somewhere."

"Do you mean Aingel Alcastrina?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I used to...then when I joined the band...she stopped talking to me. I wish I knew why."

"I am guessing that your real name isn't George is it?"

"No, it is really Alexandru Aurel Dracul."

"Defender of mankind, golden dragon/demon; interesting name you have there."

Alexandru looked surprised: "How did you know?"

"I don't know, somehow it just came to me..."

"Strange, call me Alex though."

Hermione agreed to this and they both continued to jam to Phenomenon. They chatted about anything: school, friends, teachers, family, and where they came from. Hermione found out that Alex and Aingel had been inseparable throughout everything. If one was missing, it was like half the girl/boy was there, and that half his/her soul was gone. Alex had been two years above Aingel, but that didn't stop them, Aingel studied really hard so she could get into the classes with Alex.

Alex in return had made sure not to get into that many advanced classes so that she wouldn't be over worked. Soon though, she was beating the rest of the class and the two began to take advanced classes together. Throughout the school Aingel was known as 'Little Golden Dragon' because they even began to look alike. One problem had come up though, girls were jealous of Aingel and began to gang up on her, but it all stopped when Alex got up in front of the whole school and announced that the next person to hurt his Little Golden Dragon would have to face him in the Ring.

After that no one messed with him because they all knew that the only person that could ever tie or beat him in anything that had to do with fighting was Aingel. The Ring was a competition place where the two contestants would face off in a fight. One year, Aingel challenged Alex and lost in a wrestling match, but that was only because he was much bigger then she was.

Alex began to ask questions about Aingel. How was she? What were her friends besides Hermione like? Did she fight anymore? What were her grades? What classes was she taking? By the time Hermione stopped answering questions, it was time to go.

"Alex, would you like to see Aingel? I am going to meet with her now."

"If you don't mind, I would like too."

"Of course not, I would be glad for you two to see each other again"

(Focus on Harry)

Harry sighed as he looked around bored, he didn't know what his friends, except Ron, looked like so he couldn't go hang out with them. He had begun off by hanging around the food, but then a disgruntled House Elf shooed him off and away. Now, he was leaning against the wall under the Gryffindor banner. He had tried to spot bushy, light brown hair to see where Hermione was; therefore Aingel would be there, but to no avail. Harry finally realized that their costumes would be like Ron's and magically do something to their hair or whatever so that people couldn't recognize them as easy.

From his position, Harry could see practically anything. Right now he was focusing on the people dancing to Phenomenon. He began to smile as he realized that they all were just like the Weasly twins and their crazy antics.

From his position, he could see almost everything. A couple caught his eye, as the girl was gently dragged out of the room. While trying to figure out if he recognized anything about her, Harry realized that she had just stormed back in and that she had thrown herself down into a dark corner on a bench. Harry raised an eyebrow, but did nothing as he turned his attention to others. His attention was once again caught by a girl in blood red. She was talking with a member of the band, but something was very familiar about her by the way she held herself. For the rest of the dance, he watched them talk animatedly as he tried to figure out what was going on. Finally he hoisted himself up and out to the place where he was to meet Ron.

Change of Focus (again...)

Aingel walked swiftly towards the picture still fuming over what had happened, she told herself that she could think up revenge later with the other three. As she turned the corner, she almost fainted. Her breath got caught in her throat as she realized what she was seeing. _He _was back.

She slowly walked forward and whispered, "Gold Dragon?"

Just like to say, that if this was a real book or a movie, this is the point where you would see another scene or something...you know? Like a cliff hanger, so feel free to look up really quick and say something about what you think, and now....GET BACK TO READING!!! ï

Alex, hearing her voice saying his old name, whirled around. There she was, the 'Queen' she was and all. Seeing her in an elegant dark green dress and her silver crown/headband threw his head back in time to where there had been plenty of Queens of Old, but she seemed to be one of the magnificent.

He dragged his mind back to the future and said: "Little Gold Devil?"

Aingel threw herself at him and gave him a long hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Remember? I travel with the band now."

"Oh yeah...so how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It is huge, seems nice, is there enough Advanced Classes for you?"

"Yes, Hermione is in almost all my classes though my Advanced Arrhythmic is too easy and I am the youngest in there and still above everyone. I think I am smarter the Professor."

"Why did you move from England...and now come back?"

"Fine, I will tell you but we might want to sit down."

"I have a place we could go, follow me."


	5. Explinationess

Chapter Five: The Explanation

Hermione led them to a long empty hallway. Ordering them to stand against the opposite wall, she began to pace in front of an empty space on the wall. Under her breath she muttered something about a place to sit and have a private conversation. After she had walked in front of it three times, two large, double doors appeared.

"Go on in."

Aingel stepped in and stopped with shock. Inside of the disappearing room, were couches, overstuffed pillows, and a one armed recliner. In the corners, there were some bean bags and pillows were scattered all over the floor. Alex walked in front of Aingel and plopped down on it.

"What is this room?"

Hermione answered Alex, "This is the Room of Requirement. Whenever you need a special room or something, you come here and walk in front of that wall three times thinking solely of what you need. Those doors will appear and inside is what you need."

"Well...I may as well start explaining."

Hermione sat down on the one chair and Aingel joined Alex on his couch. She leaned against him for support and took several breaths. After sitting in silence for a few moments to get her thoughts in order, she began to speak.

"When I was younger, I was raised as a proper young rich child, with few real friends. One day though, our neighbors tried to murder us because they were jealous of our money and other stupid things. Having money isn't what it is chalked up to be. Anyways, since our friends had turned on us we quickly fled to Japan where we could live in peace and not worry about being murdered."

"My father began to rise in power in the Ministry, till this year he was chosen to be the honored Ambassador. We were afraid to move back to England because we might be assassinated. The President of Japan promised us that we would be well protected. My parents would have bodyguards, tons of them, and since I would be here at Hogwarts, it was decided that I wouldn't need anymore protection. My younger sister, Katie, would have the Fidelius Charm put on her so that only my mom, dad, three bodyguards, and I know where she is. We visit her regularly though."

"Wow...this is my last question I promise, who tried to kill your family?"

Aingel looked surprised, "Why, you know his son; it was Luscious Malfoy."

Harry sighed; Ron was late, very late. Ron was known to be one or two minutes late, but never fifteen minutes. Harry got out the Marauder's Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map's flowing lines appeared and Harry immediately began to search for Ron, just as he thought, Ron was gone. Once he was absolutely positive, he franticly searched for Aingel and Hermione. When he found them, there was a dot next to Aingel's saying 'Alexandru'. He sighed as he realized that they were in the Room of Requirement three halls away, and one to three floors up. With the two words "Mischief Managed" Harry was off and the map cleared. Harry ran through stair cases and secret passage ways that he learned in his six years here. Instead of taking him fifteen minutes like it usually did, he made there in ten.

He came to an abrupt stop outside two large double doors. Banging them open, three startled faces looked up at him. Gasping for breath Harry got out, "Ron...Ron's been kidnapped."

Ron moaned and opened his eyes to a very bright light. He muttered a curse mixed with some ows and tried to turn over. Sharp pain brought his mind back quicker then anything else could. His hands and feet where in freezing cold metal cuffs connected to the floor. His wrists had already begun to chaff.

Since there was a little slack left for him, Ron began to push himself up into a sitting position. As he surveyed his surroundings, the door opened. When he saw who was standing there, his jaw dropped and anger sizzled. Luscious Malfoy was standing in the doorway and smirking at him.


	6. Prophecies are fun

Chapter Six: Prophecy

Dumbledore stared at the faces of four young teens in front of him. He sighed as the prophecy he had given many years ago, was about to come true no matter how much he didn't want to.

"I must tell you something before I allow you to go. When I was a younger lad, I made a prophecy that goes like this:

_Four will join together,_

_to save the fifth._

_Two Queens and two Kings,_

_the Lost One will be a Prince._

_Locked in the Dark Lord's second's home,_

_to save the Prince,_

_a Queen must die."_

As Dumbledore finished this, he looked gravely at Aingel who nodded back at him. She had been told of her fate long ago and had calmly accepted it knowing that it would happen without her consent to. As the others left, Aingel stayed behind.

"You explain it to them right?"

"Yes Aingel Cafell Alcastrina, I will."

Aingel bowed as deeply as she could and said, "Thank you Master Dumbledore."

"It is I who should be bowing to you. For once you complete your mission, Voldemort will die."

The air was thick with tension and silence as they flew through the air towards the Malfoy Manner. Earlier Aingel had told them all that they had to do most of the fighting because all her energy had to be saved for the last battle. When they touched down on the ground, Aingel motioned them to follow her.

She led them through countless hallways and secret entrances like she had lived there all her life. She felt the stares of her friends as they looked at her awed. She herself was surprised; she hadn't set foot in here since she was three. She knew that around the corner would be her death, and another's survival. She could turn back now or go on and save the missing and final member of the Dream Team as Draco had called them. She gritted her teeth and kept going.

None of them was prepared. Around the corner they heard cries of pain as Ron was tortured. Aingel held back Hermione and motioned to her to be quite as Alex grabbed Harry's arm and did the same. Slowly the torn friends nodded and Aingel crept forward with her wand out and sword loose in its sheath. The other three behind got out their wands.

Aingel threw open the door and three death eaters looked up surprised. A familiar head turned around surprised.

"Ah, Aingel Alcastrina; I was wondering when you would return."

"Luscious, don't tell me you lowered your standard to the poor? I thought it was just the rich you went after."

"I was perfecting my techniques till you came," Luscious nodded at the others, "Kill them all!"

Aingel pointed her wand at him and said, "You and me. One on one may the best fighter win."

Luscious agreed not knowing that for the last two years Aingel had perfected her fighting techniques for this day. They saluted each other and immediately screamed our curses and hexes at each other. After the three death eaters had been killed, they were still fighting. Sweat was pouring down Luscious' face while Aingel was barely even breathing hard, or so it seemed. Luscious began to doubt himself and wonder what he had gotten himself into when he saw an opening.

"Explellairmus!" He roared and caught her wand as it flew towards him.

He grinned, thinking that he had one when she pulled out her sword. It had blue and purple flames dancing all along the edge, "My dear friend Luscious. Did you really think that I would let you win?"

Luscious gulped, he hadn't been practicing fencing anymore because he had believed that there was no need for it. Yet here she was challenging him. He slowly, for his magic was exhausted, created a sword. It was dark and had red flames dancing on it.

Once Aingel saw the blade in his hands she lunged for him. He hurriedly blocked it and stumbled back. Her friends saw her grin evilly and attack him again. Only Alex had seen her fight like this, and he had hoped he never would have again. The blue flames showed that her life might be in mortal danger. Last time, it had been between him and her and she had beaten him, maybe she would now.

The two fighters were locked in a deadly, yet beautiful dance. Sparks flew and lightening surrounded them. The air was buzzing with electricity. When Aingel finally went in for the kill, she stabbed him in the heart. In his last thirty seconds he fell and Alex sighed with relief thinking it was over, but he had never seen the purple flames and didn't know what they meant. They meant even if she won...she would die winning.

Aingel had forgotten the prophecy and the most important rule of fighting: never turn your back on your enemy. With a grin, Luscious grabbed a dagger that was in his pocket and threw it at her back. It lodged itself in her back and pierced her heart. Her eyes went wide and she fell to her knees. Luscious died happily knowing he had killed one of the Alcastrina family members finally.

Alex's heart wrenched as he watched his best friend die before his eyes. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. His quick reflexes caught her and he held her as she tried to tell him something.

"Alex...I knew I would die...I was told years and years ago that I would and I accepted it. Please don't be mad at Dumbledore, he didn't want me to die nor did anyone else who knew." Her voice grew down to a whisper, "Don't let this overtake you and you die of a broken heart...you...you have...have to complete...your...destiny..."

Aingel's head went limp and her chest rose no more. Her eyes were open and were a shade of blue that no one had ever seen. Her mouth was curled up in a small smile and her body was relaxed. It was as if she was only sleeping but Alex knew better. Tears rolled down his face and splashed onto hers. Alex felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Harry.

"Alex, we should go...Dumbledore is waiting and Ron needs serious medical attention."

Alex numbly nodded and stood up and carried out Aingel gently. He saw her broom that she had made herself in her fourth year and named it fondly 'Littlest Gold Dragon.' He grabbed it and put it under his arm as he sat down on his Firebolt. Hermione and Harry got on theirs with Ron magically tied to Harry's broom


	7. Endor is it? BUH BUH BUH

Chapter Seven: The End...or is it?

January 22, Aingel's Birthday

Alexandru could be found in the Room of Requirement staring at Aingel's picture. She was totally happy and waving enthusiastically at him. She didn't seem to know that her death was near or that her real self had died. A tear once again leaked down his face. He had been crying a lot ever since that cursed day that she died. He remembered the conversation he had had with Dumbledore.

Flashback

"I know you are all deeply saddened by Aingel's death, but you must realize that she died for a cause and willingly. She asked me to tell you all this. Hermione, keep up your studies and maybe one day, you will be able to figure out the cause of who gets magic and who doesn't. I will give you a hint though; anyone born with a certain trait will get it. Look for that trait and the answer will be found.

"Harry, I know that you wanted to meet your parents, but they died for a reason just like me. They were wonderful people though and my parents have things that they gave us to give to you. Like me, they knew when they were going to die. I must say though, Sirius was one of the best men I ever knew. Tell him I will miss him (A/n I hated that he died, so he didn't ok?)

"Ron, I never knew you that well but I have to tell you to write Bomber, the dwarf for me and tell him thank you for the jewels. I was reminded of my ancestors, the Queens of Old. Also, don't let any other dwarfs hound you unless they work for Dwarves Jewelry, the other dwarves are just plain weird.

"Alex, I saved you for last cause you took me the longest. Please don't let my death affect you to much. It would hurt me to see you die before you carried out your destiny and failed me. I will always watch over you from above and want you to keep my broom, the Littlest Gold Dragon. Also the purple flames mean that you will die even if you win. It is inevitable.

"Finally I conclude with I love you all and hope that you aren't too terribly sad."

Dumbledore shooed them away so that they may be in peace and so that they wouldn't see his own tears.

End of Flashback

Alex stood up and walked out of the room and put the picture in his pocket. He had to attend the ceremony. Today, since it was her birthday, they were honoring him, Harry, Hermione, and Ron by giving them medals. At the end, they would dedicate this day to her memory.

He walked into the room where he was to wait till it started. In there was the other three who were surprised to see him. He shrugged and muttered that he wanted to honor Aingel. Soon Dumbledore came in and usurer them out onto the stage. Alex stood there numbly and not paying attention until he heard the others names called. When "Alexandru Aurel Dracul," rang out he stepped forward. He received his First Class Medal (forgot what it was called and two lazy to get up and look) and bowed to the Headmaster. Clapping rang out and inwardly his heart wept its last tear.

Later that day while he was standing outside, a woman came up to him and said, "Is your name Alex?"

"Yes ma'm it is."

"I just wanted to say that my name is Narcissa Malfoy and that I am terribly sorry that my husband killed Aingel. I loved her dearly like she was my own daughter. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Alex said with sincerity knowing that in the days ahead he would need every alliance and friend he could get.

A/n

IT IS FINISHED!! wipes sweat Now I'm sad....it's been done for awhile but I am working on the sequel. So Ta my loves and thanks for reading


End file.
